


The Walking Dead

by Daryldixon2



Series: The Walking Dead Reader Series! [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryldixon2/pseuds/Daryldixon2
Summary: Danielle Rakes (The Reader) is found by Daryl Dixon. She's only 8 years old. He took her in as his own.





	

In the wood was an 8 year old girl name Danielle Rakes, and she was hiding from walkers. Afraid and hungry, she continued to walk. She got weaker and weaker everyday. She hears a mans voice, and she collapsed. The man heard it and came over. His name is Daryl Dixon. He picked her up, and went back to his group. She woke up in a bed, and she was in a room. She saw a man in the chair with his crossbow next to him.

"Where am I?" Danielle said. "And who are you?"  
"You're safe." Daryl said. "I'm Daryl Dixon."  
"I'm Danielle Rakes." Danielle said. "But you can call me Dani for short."  
"Hey you are awake." Hershel Greene said. "Let me check on you. I'm Hershel."  
"Ok?" Danielle said. "Danielle. Dani for short."

Hershel checked on Danielle and she's healthy just a bit dehydrated, and hungry. She got up, and held on the table. Daryl held her just so she doesn't fall. They walked out if the room to see Lori Grimes and Carol Peletier smiled when they see her finally walking even though she's still weak. They're gonna get her downstairs. Danielle held the railing, and walked down slowly. They made it down and went into the kitchen. Danielle sat down and everyone were eating. 

"Carl this is Danielle." Lori said.  
"Why didnt he find Sophia than bring her back?" Carl said.  
"If you want me to leave then fine I will." Danielle said.  
"Carl I will like to have a word with you?" Rick said.  
"Fine." Carl said.  
"Who's Sophia?" Danielle said.  
"My daughter." Carol said. "She went missing."  
"I'm sorry about that." Danielle said. "It should've been Sophia that should've come back not me."  
"No no." Carol said. "Even if you're not her I would never let you die in the woods."  
"Oh." Danielle said. "I'm still sorry about her."  
"It's ok." Carol said.  
"Danielle I'm sorry." Carl said.  
"It's ok." Danielle said. "You're just worried about your friend."  
"So I decided who keeps Danielle as their own. I Daryl Dixon will raise Danielle as my own child." Daryl said. "I never had one so I will learn."  
"I honestly like you better than my real dad." Danielle said.  
"Good cuz you're my daughter." Daryl said.

Danielle gained every bit of her strength and was able to go walk to the rest of the gang and they all welcomed her with open arms. Well, except for Shane Walsh. He didnt accept her. He despised her. She can easily kill him or Daryl. But, Dani's too young and she won't kill. Daryl followed behind her and they're in a tent.

"Why do you like me more than your dad?" Daryl asked.  
"He's a child beater." Danielle said. "All he does is he takes his medal belt, and whips me."  
"If I see him ill kill him." Daryl said.  
"Knew you'd sat that." Danielle smiled.

Daryl got Danielle's tent finished and prepared and she laid in it. She zipped herself in it. He is a light sleeper. He'll hear something not right and he'll protect her.


End file.
